A Rose by Any Other Name
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: Edward sneaks into Bella's room one night to ask her feelings on the topic of their relationship.


**Disclaimer:** I did not write Twilight.

**Author's Note:** Thank goodness. I'm not a fan, but I appreciate the creativity. I like the world Meyer created. Good potential, bad writing. But anyway, on with the fic!

A Rose by Any Other Name

"Romeo, Romeo," Bella read from her play in a manner of flourished language. "Where for art thou, Romeo?" That was the only line she recognized. The rest of the words looked like complete gibberish. Feeling quite fed up with her English homework, Bella tossed the book across her room, over her shoulder.

When a grunt followed her action, she spun around to see what the commotion was. Somewhat to her surprise, for after the first few times the shock factor had begun to die down, Edward was standing at the window. He must have just climbed in, too quickly for her to notice. "I never did like this book very much, myself," Edward confessed with a light chuckle. He tossed _Romeo and Juliet_ back on her desk and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Bella gasped.

"How many times do I need to sneak in for you to understand that I like coming to visit?" asked Edward with a wink. "I mean, it isn't the most conventional method, I'll be the first to admit…"

Bella's lips curved into a smile despite her best efforts to hold a straight face. "It is good to see you. I could use a distraction."

"From Shakespeare?"

"Yes. It's horribly confusing."

Edward sighed as he picked up the book, grasped Bella's hand and sat her down next to him on the bed. "Look, here," he opened the play to a page somewhat near the beginning and pointed at a line. "'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet'. What is the meaning of that?"

Bella thought a moment and ended up taking a stab at it. "Romeo has a really unfortunate name, but she still thinks he smells really hot?" To herself she added, "Maybe he wears Axe…"

A hearty chuckle came from Edward and he grinned. His smile made Bella gape at him, but he continued as if he didn't notice. "Close, I suppose. Juliet can't love him because he's a Montague, but she thinks it shouldn't matter what his background may be, she is still very much in love with him."

"Uh huh…" Bella nodded, clearly absorbing much more from this English lesson than the one in school.

Edward exhaled strongly and looked Bella in the eye, as if to study her thoughts. It still aggravated him that hers was the only mind he couldn't tap into at will. "Bella, I need to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Would you still love me if I wasn't… the way I am?" Bella shrugged as if to ask what he meant. "What don't you understand?"

"Like, really hot?"

Growing frustrated, Edward pushed away from her and growled, "A vampire – would you still love me if I wasn't a vampire?"

Bella's unchanging expression softened. "Why would you even ask that question?"

"Sometimes I get the impression you're only interested in me because I'm a vampire."

"Well, aside from the blood-sucking, I don't see the difference."

"I wouldn't be as attractive to you. My body, my scent… I would be just like the other, human boys at school. No more special, no more powerful, no more attractive than the rest."

Bella didn't know whether to be moved or insulted; Edward was showing a sensitive side she wasn't even sure existed, but on the other hand, he thought she only liked him for his looks. "Edward, I don't love you because I think you're the hottest boy in school. Well, I mean, you _are_ the hottest boy in school, but that's not it. I love you because you're passionate – your books, your music. I love how you make me feel – like I'm special. You protect me. Even though it's dangerous, you're with me." The more Bella revealed, the bigger Edward's smile got, and the more his stone features began to look human. "I love you for you, not for your powers."

"That's strange," he said, still beaming. "I always got the impression it was the attraction. I'm glad you can tell me the truth, so I know what you're thinking."

"Don't get me wrong – attraction is important. If there wasn't an attraction, it would just be friendship." Bella moved closer to Edward, eying his lips and biting her own, nervously. "Love is that perfect mix between loving a person with your heart, your head and your body."

Just before she could kiss him, Edward backed away. "How is it you can't understand simple Shakespeare, but you can give a definition to the most complicated word in the English language?"

Bella shrugged. "I just explained what I felt when I'm with you."

Unable to resist her anymore, Edward leapt forward and sucked her lower lip as roughly as he could… without drawing blood, of course.


End file.
